


[podfic] Unicorn Bait

by Basingstoke, reena_jenkins, Zee (orphan_account)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kon fidgets like a 2-year-old sometimes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-combat uses for TTK, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kon is bored easily, and Tim is skittish.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Unicorn Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unicorn Bait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468038) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke), [Zee (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee). 



 

**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) ** ** [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
**Warnings:** Loss of Virginity, Getting Together, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kon fidgets like a 2-year-old sometimes, Non-combat uses for TTK   
****

**Length:** 00:23:14  
  
**Download Link:** You can download this podfic as [**an MP3**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202015/\(DCU\)%20_Unicorn%20Bait_.mp3) or as a [**PODBOOK**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Unicorn%20Bait.m4b) (compiled by bessyboo)


End file.
